What is Love?
by Warfang
Summary: Finn gets assaulted, and Dark Ace comes to his rescue. Unfortunately, the rescue went very badly. Or very well. WARNING- read the inside disclaimer.


I do not own Storm Hawks!

This is very creepy and disturbing, with an almost rape. Read at your own risk. There is sex between males, and a threesome. Consider yourself warned, and if you are under eighteen, please click that back button. You are too young to be here.

On with the Story!

Finn knew that visiting Terra Neon was a bad idea. But it was Aerrow's eighteenth birthday, and they had just become a legal squadron.

It was time to celebrate.

Finn wished that he was back at the room, sipping and sharing only one bottle of alcohol and having a great time unwinding and relaxing.

Instead, he had stepped out for a walk, and the others let him, knowing that he would be back when he had gotten over his moon madness.

However, gazing at the celestial body was one thing, being pinned in an alley with some creep trying to feel you up is a different story altogether. The guy was some sort of plant as well as humanoid, and Finn's right hand was already held captive over his head.

Finn danced away, twisting and sliding, trying to tease his one hand free and keep his other hand from being caught.

"Come on, my beauty, don't you want a good time?" The guy slurred. He sounded drunk, but Finn could see his eyes gleam. There had to have been some accident that had deformed his throat. There were multiple vines, and no two seemed to be the same. There were vines of varying thickness, length, and texture.

Finn shuddered as the slight bristles on the vine wrapped securely around his wrist rustled and twitched.

He did not like the looks of things. He was a Storm Hawk, and he was not going down without a-Wham!-fight.

A vine had somehow snaked around behind him and tripped him. Finn had one stunned moment where he attempted to recover, and that was all the time the creep needed. His left arm was held above his head and the vines laced together, creating a specific hand cuff that had Finn dangling from his arms.

That would have put Finn into severe discomfort, but vines were also wrapping around his legs and pulling them apart while supporting his weight. Finn found himself held above the ground and in a rather vulnerable position.

He did what any macho guy would do when nearly defeated. He screamed.

Now, Finn wasn't about to scream like he was having fun on a roller coaster. This was Terra Neon. He sucked in a breath, and forced it out by way of the roof of his mouth, tightening his throat and creating a higher pitch.

The scream of a hawk left his mouth. Finn managed to scream again before a vine was pushed into his mouth.

The blunt, round ending forced his mouth open and hurt to breath. Finn felt his jaw ache from the sudden intrusion.

The Creep came to stand behind Finn, turning Finn around so that his back was facing him, and so that Finn was looking at the dead end of the alley.

"Now, now, no need to be scared. No need to let others watch. I'm here, and that's all you need. I've never tasted Storm Hawk before. I'll bet you're a delicacy."

Finn attempted to jerk his whole body one way and then another. Instead of fighting against him, the creep allowed Finn to sway in the vines, keeping them flexible.

The vines weren't fixed down into points that Finn could rip them out of and demolish his prison. After a few more jerks, Finn settled down, attempting to heave breath and not gag or choke on the vine. Another vine snaked around his throat and began to choke him. The thick vine slid out of his mouth.

"Can't have you screaming, but you will have your breath stolen without needing that vine, dearest."

Finn does not cry. He gets angry. He narrowed his eyes and attempted to curl his body to throw the vines for a loop. There was a moment of resistance, and then the vines allowed him to pull himself into a ball, before straightening him out.

Pain danced along Finn's limbs. He had nearly hyper extended his muscles, and that would have damaged him severely.

"There now, you'll be patient, won't you my dear? Look at what I have." Vines drifted up to Finn's view. There was one with a pod at the end, which opened up and displayed feelers. "This is one of my favorites. I put this one an inch from the opening slit in your genitals, and those beauties probe right into you." Another vine, this one looked flexible, with the green striates and gnarly skin. "This one I wrap around your genitals and squeeze with. Gently or abrasively depends on your personal responses." Another vine hovered into view. It was thicker than the other, and looked like rock. Its surface had ridges, and there was a bulb near the top. "And this is the one that goes into your rectum. Breaks the muscles, but there's a numbing agent it secrets, so you will be happily on cloud nine for that. The rest of you will feel your prostate be seeded by the top while the bulb slides up and down, out of you and then back to the top."

The bulb actually moved. It started to slowly back down. Finn felt his eyes widened out of their narrow glare, his thoughts derailed from escaping.

The bulb was still sliding back, ever so slowly, and it was past seven inches. How much did this guy expect to fit in him? He never even crapped more than that in the toilet!

The bulb stopped sliding back at thirteen inches. Finn watched in horror at the speed the bulb slammed back to the top. The pace back had taken nearly fifteen seconds. The speed back to the top had taken three seconds from stopping and moving backwards to hitting the tip.

Finn felt his muscles tighten. The creep thought he had won, but Finn would show him. His throat was raspy, but he screamed anyway. The cry was feeble, but it was definitely a hawk. The creep snarled.

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but I have more than one of the bulbous vines, and it is going in your throat!"

Finn clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.

No.

"Oh, yes. And then I will slide your pants down and the real party will begin. Can't you feel my hands on your hips?"

Now Finn felt tears start to build up. The guy had leathery hands, and they were sliding up under his shirt and down to the waistline of his pants. Terror began to replace the anger and fighting spirit in his belly and in his mind. The vines moved closer to his crotch, the bulb one sliding around and under his left thigh.

His pants began to slide off, his underwear with it. Finn shook his head furiously.

"Oh, you will be throwing that head back and bobbing to the rhythm. All you need is a dose of pheromones to lose all control of your libido."

The hell was a libido? Finn didn't even know if he had one! His head thrashed back and forth, actually shaking the vines. His pants stopped around his thighs, unable to peel past the vines. Finn felt the tip if the vine at his rectum.

Someone…anyone….help….

"I do believe that the boy said no." The voice cut through the entrance of the alley and landed on Finn's ears.

"Dark Ace!" The plant guy hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to drop by and harass the Sky Knight, when I heard a very distinctive call. No other Storm Hawk screams like Finn does. I suggest you let him go." He pulled his sword free and activated it, emphasizing that the last line was not a suggestion. Even for Terra Neon, four in the morning was not a time when most people were out on the streets as that was the time people were cleaning up for the next day of fun.

Then again, Finn had wandered too close to a deserted area, and thought that he could cut back to the group through the alley, and here he was, nearly out of reach of passer bys.

"Why? So that you can enjoy the boy? I don't think so."

With a smooth wrist move, Dark Ace flung his sword into the shadows of the alley next to him. The figure holding Finn stiffened.

The sound of the slurring voice came from the shadows next to Dark Ace.

"But…..how?"

"I was actually tracking you on charges of rape, stalking, and assault. Bringing your head in is my main objective. From the case files that Ravess compiled, I noticed that you use classic misdirection. That body over there is a vine as well, a decoy."

The vines turned brown and dry as the creep died.

Dark Ace walked over to Finn.

"What about the pheromones?" Finn gasped out. Naked as he was, still held captive, he wondered at Dark Ace. Didn't he feel the slightest bit woozy?

"I'm not susceptible to the pheromones, seeing as how I am asexual."

"Huh?"

"I do not seek pleasure in male or female forms. I am a firm believer in seeing the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and falling in love at first sight." Dark Ace glanced up into Finn's eyes as he said this, rolling his head to emphasize just how stupid he thought Finn was.

"You should feel better soon. If I was susceptible, I would have to be tied up somewhere until I calmed down."

Finn blinked. He still felt woozy, but now he felt warm. Warm, and something was leaking out of his ass. Dark Ace hissed and broke the bulbous vine that was starting to stream liquid out of a small opening near the top, and what little had come out before Dark Ace killed the creep had infected Finn.

Dark Ace looked into Finn's eyes and held the gaze. Finn looked into his eyes, not breaking contact, waiting for Dark Ace to explain what was going on.

A shudder ran through him.

Dark Ace trembled as well, gazing into Finn's eyes. What had Dark Ace said about knowing the one? Could the pheromones create that feeling?

Finn felt what rational prowess he had fighting to work through his mind.

Then Dark Ace began to reach up and methodically destroy all the vines that had trapped Finn. He broke them into pieces and crumbled others into complete dust.

It would have been reassuring if Dark Ace hadn't been starring straight into his eyes the whole time. Then, he reached up and shattered the branches holding Finn up.

Finn rubbed his wrists, getting the circulation and feeling back. Dark Ace was still staring at him.

"Dude, are you okay? You've been acting weird." Finn put a foot behind him, ready to bolt. He raised a hand and waved it in front of Dark Ace.

"I am absolutely fine. Why aren't you with the others?"

"It's Aerrow's birthday, we just became an official squadron, and I left to look at the moon from all the hectic craziness in my life for a few hours."

"When do they expect you back?"

Finn didn't answer. He shifted his weight at the red flags going off in his head, and ran for the opposite entrance.

He hadn't known it was really a dead end. With a breathless sob, he jumped the wall and hauled himself up and over. He had the feeling that he was being chased, but he didn't connect that Dark Ace was chasing him with the terror that flooded his senses.

Up ahead, a door opened. Finn didn't question his luck, he just ran into the house. It was an old amusement house, abandoned and derelict, to be torn done despite the sound structure. The door closed behind Finn without him having touched it. Finn ran down the hallway, and into a room.

There were beds in here, left over from a vampire's get up. Finn ran to the coffin in the corner, where the vampire would have come out of and terrified the girls in the beds to the horror and amusement of the park goers. He opened the lid and closed it behind him.

* * *

Back at the entrance, Dark Ace pulled his hand back from the closed door.

So, the Storm Hawk was scared, was he? Well, he should help him feel better.

Inside of his mind, Dark Ace was screaming. The Wasteland take the pheromones! He just had to look into Finn's eyes and see someone other than an enemy! A scared boy, in need of help and soothing reassurance that he would never be hurt. He had never had contact with concentrated or fresh pheromones before, and Dark Ace blamed his carelessness for what would transpire.

He never considered that he had fallen in love with the Storm Hawk. That voice of reason was locked away even deeper in his mind than his conscious control was. Dark Ace grumbled at how his own faculties were working against him, stalking Finn and cornering him for a base desire.

While he argued with himself, his body moved to the doorway that Finn had darted through. Ah, the classic vampire room. Apparently, this was the Adult Only section of the park before it was taken underground, slimming the chances of a child entering them by accident.

The theme of the house was that virginal girls went to bed, and a vampire came out and ravished them. Later bedroom scenes with similar actors had the girls learning pleasure and patience from the vampire and each other.

There was even one room where the girls were tied down and hot wax was dripped onto them, before applied to their clitoris. The screams for that room had had the entire building sound proofed. Dark Ace paused.

Rather than proceed into the room, perhaps he could find some of that wax. After all, from what he remembered, Finn was deliciously blond haired.

Internally, Dark Ace prayed that Finn would escape or that the pheromones wore off while he was searching.

Dark Ace physically shut the door quietly after ensuring it was the only way in or out. Then, he sealed it closed with a nearby chair, and set off to find the wax.

* * *

Finn fought to get his breath under control. Once he had counted to a hundred, he was certain that Dark Ace was gone. He stepped out of the coffin. He knew that vampires were used in a lot of horror shows, but nothing jumped out at Finn as scary. As his terror settled, the warm feeling flowed back in.

Finn felt his breath start to shorten. He needed to phone Piper and tell her.

He rummaged through his pockets, and found the communicator. To his relief, it hadn't been damaged. He turned it on and put it in his ear.

"Piper?"

"Finn? Where are you?"

"Ah, I wondered into a desolate section and ran into a rapist vine guy-" Piper gasped, "and Dark Ace saved me. I think some of the pheromones got on him, but the vine guy is dead. Think you can make an anti-dote? Dark Ace saved me, and I'm feeling kind of warm."

"Finn, stay where you are. I'll synthesize an anti-dote and get to you right away. Keep Dark Ace with you."

"Uh, he's not here."

"Trust me, he is. That vine guy called himself Creeper, and you probably half-remembered him from Atmos most wanted."

"Well, he's kinda dead now, and I'm in some theme house."

"Vampire?"

"Yeah, ground floor. About six beds and a coffin in the corner."

"Okay Finn. Stay put. Do not leave that room. The pheromones should just run their course and you'll be fine. Don't let Dark Ace touch you. And-"

The line cut as Dark Ace pulled the ear bud out of Finn.

"I get furious when you talk to others, Finn." Then he crushed the communicator in his hand.

Back at the Party, the Storm Hawks suited up and headed out. The room was pre-paid. Starling, on her way to congratulate them, was passed by the Storm Hawks in their rush to get to Finn.

Piper filled her in as they raced to the abandoned section of Terra Neon.

"What is going on here?"

"No time Harrier! Finn got captured by Creeper, Dark Ace killed Creeper, and now their drugged!" Aerrow yelled over his shoulder. The Rex Guardian looked flustered, before ordering his squadron to evacuate a perimeter and start delivering what Stork and Piper would need to create an anti-dote.

Then he called Master Cyclonis. He was honor bound to let the close ones of victims to the Creeper's pheromones know what happened.

Cyclonis was polite when she answered, and Harrier made sure that the first thing he said was, "Dark Ace has been infected with Creeper pheromone, and so was the Storm Hawks marksman. This is Harrier of the Rex Guardians. Are you aware of what-"

"I am coming to which Terra and with how much anti-dote?" Cyclonis cut him off. Understandable, as victims rarely survived. Harrier reigned in saying something smart. After all, Cyclonis was a lady.

"Terra Neon, this is a collect call, and I have no idea how much they were infected with."

Cyclonis swore and hung up. Harrier winced and hung up. Then he went to help the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Starling was examining the body of Creeper. "From the looks of things, he just started on Finn when Dark Arrived, killed him, and then got infected when he freed Finn. Finn ran, nearly vaults that seven foot wall, and Dark Ace somehow got ahead of him and trapped him."

Piper carefully scooped some of the liquid pheromone into a tube and ran a scanner over it. She gagged.

"This is a three hundred percent concentration. It's probably this potent because it came from a direct source. How do we synthesize three hundred before sunrise?"

"Somewhere you needed to be?" Starling asked.

"I thought that the pheromones were localized. If the body starts pumping a small amount in circulation, won't that increase the area of the dosage, and literally put a person out of their mind? Also, I don't know about Dark Ace, but Finn was a virgin when he left the party." Piper felt like slapping herself. "Also, this is the wrong drug. I was about to tell Finn about the knock-out drug and the stimulant drug. I think this is a reduction for control and a stimulant."

"How do you know?" Starling asked.

"It doesn't match the description of either drug from the wanted poster."

Starling felt her face harden. This should never have happen to Finn. If she had pushed herself after driving back Repton and his gang, she could have slaughtered Creeper before this ever happened. But no, she was too tired and needed a day to rest, and he had disappeared. She had lost her only lead to track him down when she first saw his wanted poster. Starling moved to punch a wall, and Aerrow stopped her.

"We can't risk infection ourselves. Even if this could have been stopped, all we can do now is minimize the damage. Dark Ace may be traitor, but he's no rapist. At least, not in his sane mind." Aerrow bit his lip.

Harrier came over on foot. "My squadron is obtaining the blue prints of the area, and finding out how long Creeper has been on Terra Neon. I also need to call Cyclonis and tell her exactly what happened to her servant. From what I see, Dark Ace killed Creeper."

Piper looked up. "Tell her that anything that will combat a three hundred percent concentration is desperately needed."

Harrier goggled at her for a moment, before pulling out a phone. "Collect call to Cyclonia please, from the Rex Guardians."

"What?" Came Cyclonis' voice over the line.

"Piper said that the concentration is three hundred percent."

"WHAT! Put Piper on." Harrier handed the phone over to Piper. Piper nodded at him when she had the crystal, and put it near her ear.

"Piper here."

"Three hundred percent? Even with Dark Ace's asexual behavior, that's bound to kick dormant urges to the front. Can you keep them separated?"

"We know where Finn is, and that Dark Ace will go after Finn, as he was infected with the same dose and that calls to each other, among other factors such as availability. Stork and I are trying to make an anti-dote. Do you have any?"

"No to something that strong and no to keeping them separate. I apologize for what's happened. Dark Ace was supposed to bring in the criminal's head to me. I've had recent trouble with Creeper."

"Are you okay?"

"I said I had trouble, Piper, not that I was attacked." The icy bite in Cyclonis' voice made Harrier wince. "I will be there as fast as I can. I will also bring only one Night Crawler-"

"It's nearly dawn. By the time you arrive, it will be daylight."

"Fine. I'll be there with a Gale Crystal to help disperse an antidote through the air to gradually force Dark Ace and Finn to calm down. I expect the aftershocks won't be pretty." Piper wondered if there would be time aerolize the anti-dote, or if they would need syringes. She decided to wait and see what happened.

"Finn was a virgin."

Cyclonis said an ugly word. "Dark Ace is going to be miserable. He believes in love at first sight."

Piper snorted.

Cyclonis disconnected the line and went to her Skimmer. She ordered that Snipe was in charge, and for Ravess to be told that Dark Ace had killed Creeper.

She had a loyal servant to rescue.

In her bed, Ravess welcomed the news that Creeper was dead. Her lower body was still raw and red from the abuse, and she couldn't move without opening gashes from where the vines and tendrils had actually adhered to her flesh and pumped the pheromones in.

Snipe rarely left her, and was her sole entertainment. She couldn't stand the sound of a single violin playing.

* * *

Finn backed slowly from Dark Ace. The six beds, three on each side, had a narrow walk way between them at the foot, and the head of the beds faced the walls. The door was behind the head of the beds on his right.

It was becoming apparent to Finn that that was the only way out.

Dark Ace walked after him, his strides calm and smooth. Finn felt ready to collapse. His entire body was protesting his movement, and Finn noticed that Dark Ace was giving odd jerks and a slight twitch above his left eye. Finn hit the wall.

Dark Ace stopped.

"I brought you some toys. If you've been a good boy, they'll feel good. If you've been bad, well," Dark Ace grinned. "it'll feel even better."

Finn ran for the door. He tried to open it, and found that it was not only locked, but barred from the other side.

Dark Ace walked quietly up behind him.

"Finn…"

"No! Please, don't." Finn was starting to cry. His nerves were shot, and his body was acting strangely. He didn't know what was going on.

"Stop, just stop. Please."

Dark Ace knelt down to the sobbing boy on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm not in control either, and you're turning me on."

"Huh?"

Finn's teary gaze met Dark Ace's manic gleam.

"Don't worry. You'll understand while I teach you." Dark Ace then proceeded to drag Finn away from the door.

Finn wasn't so much questioning what Dark Ace meant by 'turned on' as by why his voice had changed from apologizing and sounding normal to a deep growl.

The feel of a bed underneath him brought him back. All of the beds were singles, and Dark Ace had dropped him into a center one. In fact, he had pulled the one on the far wall against the one across the walk way and then proceeded to reach around on the floor for something.

Bindings leapt up and tied themselves around Finn's wrists and ankles, before pulling him spread eagle.

It happened so fast. Finn felt his breath freeze. This looked even worst. What were the chances of someone hearing him in here?

A warm feeling spread through his limbs and he relaxed. Dark Ace smiled. It was predatory and satisfied, and Finn felt a thrill race through him. His mind gave a vague notion that this was very bad, but Finn brushed it off. The terror from earlier faded away.

Dark Ace stood up, and walked over to a bag. He began to open it.

"How about a little history lesson, before we begin? A few hundred years ago, Terra Neon was once the best brothel in all of Cyclonia. This house was one of their keepsakes. As time changed, it went from a pleasure house to an amusement park, until pleasure was handed out in doses, such as this vampire themes house. Six virginal girls are corrupted by one vampire, either of the same or opposite sex. There are many lessons in what is pleasurable to one or both. It was quite educational."

Dark Ace pulled out various instruments. "For example, they were told about erogenous zones, fetishes, and masturbation. But there are also more adventurous ways of sex. Voyeurism and watching your partner undress are considered sensual, but that's just the start."

"A knife can be used to inflict light damage and give a sense of danger." Dark Ace threw a knife hard into the head board.

Finn didn't even flinch.

Dark Ace grinned.

"These are nipple clamps, sort of like extra hands for fooling around. This is a pear. It gets put inside of you and then expands. These are hand cuffs and blind folds, a gag, and here are the whips." Dark Ace tossed the toys onto the nearby bed.

"The all important lube." Several bottles hit the bed, and some even rolled off.

"For those with safety in mind, condoms." Dark Ace dropped a box and kicked it out of reach. "I'm clean. You?"

Finn nodded.

Dark Ace grinned. "You don't even know what clean means, only that you don't have sexually transmitted infections, since you've never had sex. Very well. Condoms are also used by those that don't like having semen spilling back out of their ass. Do you like the thought of my seed inside of your greedy little hole, bitch?"

Finn looked at him.

"Talking dirty is a turn on for some people."

"Well, I don't like it." Finn grumbled.

"Then I won't do it."

"But I'm not averse to trying sex without a condom."

"This is your first time?"

Finn blushed.

"I'll make it the best. You'll never want anyone else. And if you did," Dark Ace straddled Finn, "I'll kill them. Then I'll lock you away and keep you all to myself. Fucking you and feeding you, giving you anything you beg or scream for. Are we understood?"

Finn blinked, and then nodded. "Yeah, I get you."

Dark Ace leaned back up, out of Finn's face.

"Good."

He walked back over to the bag, which Finn could now see was actually a curtain, made into a satchel for easy carrying.

"This is wax. If heated properly, it can be both painful and arousing. The same can be said of ice. Some people even go crazy over chilled metal. It's the same property of the knife play."

"How much you trust each other." Finn whispered. Dark Ace paused, and looked back at him.

"Exactly. Now this, this was the jackpot. I found one of their slinky girl outfits. Silk and lace, and very revealing." Dark Ace held up the short skirt, silk lingerie, and puff sleeves. There was no shirt. There were sheer stockings that ended at mid thigh.

"Cross-dressing is not a desire for what isn't there, but more of…."

"Unwrapping a birthday present, layer by layer, and either playing afterwards or as you open up?" Finn supplied.

Dark Ace hummed. "You can phrase it like that. I prefer that explanation myself." He turned around, and gazed at the fully clothed Storm Hawks spread eagle on the bed.

"Now, why don't we get started?"

"Sure, you can strip first."

Dark Ace felt his brain stutter, and then start up again. Of course, if he pulled the knife out and cut off Finn's clothes, Finn would feel vulnerable and exposed, because he would still be in armor and clothes. Giving Finn a show first would set the mood.

Dark Ace gave Finn a bedroom eyes look, and Finn rolled his eyes in distaste. Dark Ace growled.

An amused glance flitted across Finn's face, but Dark Ace already pegged him as one who preferred domination. So Finn preferred Dark Ace as a tough guy? He could perform that. No bed of roses for Finn.

Dark Ace stripped. He didn't wiggle his hips suggestively, just peeled off his clothes and displayed his body without a care in the Atmos.

Finn felt something funny stir in him. He gave voice to it, and a low groan rumbled his throat. Finn stopped, alarmed at the word-less noise. Dark Ace reached out and stroked his cheek, only in his shirt and shoes.

"It's okay. Ordering silence is another type of sex, called Master and Servant, and there's even one called BDSM, and others that deal with masochism and sadistic tendencies. There are even people who role play, but I will never understand people who role play rape. Curiosity, I suppose. Speaking of which, if we do delve into that, you need to know that there is a set safe word to stop the action, or it will go all the way to the end."

Finn thought for a moment. "Swarm Crystal."

"Mine's Gloopy Fruit."

Finn grinned at that. Dark Ace finished undressing, and then reached up and pulled the knife free. "I'll buy you a new set of clothes."

"Why bother? You brought some for later."

"I intend for them to be so sex stained with our cum that you feel me in you for the next week."

Dark Ace then made the first incision. Rather than follow the seams, he cut straight down from the collar to the fringe, careful at first of making a scratch in Finn's chest. Then he cut from the shoulder to the wrist, thereby removing the shirt in four pieces.

Then he scooted back and hovered the knife over Finn's crotch. He teases the blade over the sensitive spot, watching Finn's stomach clench and unclench, fighting rational fear with his sudden trust for Dark Ace.

Then he cut the pants off by trailing the knife down the thigh, before repeating the motion on the opposite leg, and tearing the rest of the pants off.

Finn's sky blue boxers with the darker blue of the Storm Hawks logo were displayed. Dark Ace paused, and scrutinized the underwear and how Finn looked in nothing but his underwear.

Finn looked like a present. A perfect gift, sculpted only for him, just for him, and for no one but him. Dark Ace watched as Finn whined and shifted, growing uncomfortable under his gaze.

Wondering if he was good enough for Dark Ace.

"I love you in this style." Dark Ace murmured lowly. Finn heard him, and stilled his movements. Relief flooded his body, and Dark Ace watched as his words caused Finn to relax and invite Dark Ace to taste his rising chest.

He didn't have to finish unwrapping his present right then.

* * *

Finn mewled as his left nipple was devoured by a hot mouth. Dark Ace wasn't shy about scrapping with his teeth. The feeling was wonderful. Finn writhed, and bucked. If he wasn't chained down, his arms would be around Dark Ace and his hands in that wonderful hair!

Dark Ace rolled the right nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Finn was responding with abandon, and he was futile trying to grind their hips together.

Dark Ace felt his member awaken and take even more notice of the pliant body beneath him. Finn, where he could reach Dark Ace, just fit into the curves and lines of his body. They matched. But a physical match wasn't all that made a relationship, or good sex.

Dark Ace moved up and sucked on Finn's ear. He laved Finn's neck, and bit him. Finn whined and moaned. "Good. Noises let your partner know what feels great," Dark Ace slapped him across the face, "and what doesn't feel great."

Finn pulled his face to Dark Ace and spat at him, landing a glob on his face. His glare could put Dark Ace six feet under.

"That hurt. If you ever slap me again, I will deny you sex."

Dark Ace leaned in and kissed the abused and reddened flesh. Finn had tears at the corner of his eyes, and Dark Ace kissed them away.

"Never again." He promised.

He would mention spanking and domination at a later time. But Finn had clearly stated that they were at the same sexual mentality with his action. Dark Ace didn't care for physical violence with his sex.

Dark Ace continued to reassure Finn, until the red faded from his face. Both of them were soft. Then Finn rolled his hips. "I want you to finish what you started. I liked that."

Dark Ace grinned, and delved a hand under Finn's boxers. He felt the eight inches of flesh there, and thanked Atmos that he was nine inches. Long, but not too long. He wanted to give Finn a pleasurable experience, not hurt him by slamming into his hip bones when they started setting a rhythm.

Dark Ace knew from Ravess that it hurt worse than the initial breach.

Ravess. There was something about Ravess, and a personal vendetta, and it was very important-

Finn moaned under him.

-more important than this, what was it?

The memory of killing Creeper slipped through his mind. Oh yeah, mission accomplished. His goal now was to get Finn to orgasm, and experience what all could be done with the toys.

Dark Ace grinned, and used the knife to destroy the boxers as well. Finn was erect, and as Dark Ace pumped him, felt his own member harden.

Soon, there would be pre-cum.

Dark Ace paused his ministration.

Finn howled in anguish. Dark Ace grinned. Wait until he learned of new heights of pleasure beyond this.

"Well, Finn do you know that the tied down position you are in is known as 'spread eagle'? There's another position I want to teach you. It's called sixty-nine."

* * *

Cyclonis landed. She had caused quite a stir, but apparently, the citizens knew that Creeper had been killed by Dark Ace, and was now in isolation. It was a wonderful time to be in a ceasefire during the war.

She rapidly made her way to an unobtrusive spot, Cloaked herself, and ran to where Piper had said they were, in an alley way.

_Hold on, Dark Ace. I'll save you._

* * *

Radarr growled at the alley way opening, so everyone was watching as Cyclonis reappeared and began opening up a bag she had brought.

"Is there any progress on the anti-dote?"

Piper nodded. "I managed to identify three new compounds that weren't in the standard kit taken from earlier cases. Starling is helping Stork in the set up lab, and the others are helping the Rex Guardians patrol. Radarr and Aerrow were reporting that the reporter from Atmosia is starting to snoop around."

Aerrow waved from behind Piper. Radarr snarled. He hated Cloaking Crystals. Cyclonis rolled her eyes and flipped her hand at Radarr. He growled one more time and scampered back to Aerrow.

Cyclonis began to pull items out of the bag. "I brought a mini-kit, samples, and previous anti-dotes that I made. I never encountered a dosage this high before."

Piper shrugged. "I thought that maybe it's because Finn was a virgin."

Cyclonis shrugged her shoulders as well. "Less talking, more working. Lead me to the lab."

Aerrow headed back to patrol as Piper lead Cyclonis to a tent. Stork noticed their arrival, and motioned to Starling not to freak out. Cyclonis surveyed the tubes and the shock bathes. Then she started to assemble the mini-kit and her tubes on a clear table.

"I want to cross-reference what I have with what you found and the original sample. We need roughly a hundred milli-liters worth per person, but after the initial dosage, be aware of relapses. One of the victims suffered so badly, they mutilated their genitalia to ease the feeling of sexual desire. It didn't really work."

Piper winced, Starling swore herself out under her breath, and Stork nodded. "Knowing Finn, tying him up would be the best course of action. He's dangerous enough from the Gorge Madness."

Piper slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, as it has no forbearance on this rescue operation." Cyclonis emptied her bag, and set to work.

* * *

Dark Ace sighed as Finn's orgasm for the fourth time made him faint. The boy had no stamina, yet insisted on reviving to pleasure Dark Ace in return. Ah, to be young and able to orgasm in under a minute again.

Dark Ace groaned as his member decided that now was a good time to come back to life after his first orgasm. He scowled. That was a good twenty minutes of foreplay and basic sex nearly wasted, but Finn was already twitching under his eyelids. Soon, the blue eyes searched out red ones.

"What was that?"

"That would be your prostate. It's a bundle of nerves that normally can't be reached, but when stimulated, can send you over the edge." Normally after being stimulated for a long while, Dark Ace mused to himself.

He had rarely taken a lover when he was young, and all of them had been brief rolls in the hay. After that, he had been told that sex and love were connected, and had ceased to go for a romp. Now, here he was, nearly thirty years old, and in bed with an eighteen year old, that was giving him a run for his money.

Finn was still spread eagle, and Dark Ace eyed some of the toys on the other bed. The whips in particular. He shook his head. Finn hadn't liked being slapped. He surmised the bed, and his eyes lit up.

Finn felt a thrill of anticipation go down his spine. Dark Ace had been eyeing the other bed, and Finn knew it wasn't for lube. There was a used bottle next to him, advertising kiwi flavor. All Finn knew was Dark Ace's lesson about how some lubes were used for easing the entrance, because not everyone could produce their own lube (such as girls). There were even lubes that warmed up, lubes that tasted like chocolate, and all lubes were freaking cold if they weren't rubbed between the hands first.

Finn preferred his erection not get killed because he felt a bucket of ice water get smeared on him and in him.

Dark Ace reached over and pulled the nipple clamps towards them. Finn watched as one end was attached to the head board, and the clamps attached to his nipples.

Then Dark Ace removed his fingers and the cold metal bit into him. Finn felt his back arch, but his brain was on a different level of thinking.

That hurt, and it hurt so good. He couldn't writhe and buck the clamps off because he was still tied down, and from the look on Dark Ace's face, if he had, then the clamp would be heated and re-attached.

Finn felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach. His imagination went off without him. Dark Ace, in a dark room, lit only by dozens of candles, that only threw the shadows about. How he would draw the toys through the yellow flame, and then press the heated metal to his flesh. Finn could only imagine the warmth, not burning, but hotter than his own body, trailing down his stomach, to rest by his aching scrotum. How Dark Ace would singe his tender sacks and then introduce Finn to that heat and wetness that was his mouth.

Dark Ace watched as Finn grew harder. All he did was add the nipple clamps. Was the boy secretly a masochist? Well, one way to find out.

"Know what a cock ring is, Finn?" Dark Ace slid a hand into the curtain that was the bag and retrieved a circular band that had a gate on it. He snapped it around the base of Finn's cock.

Finn felt the release that had been building in him reach the orgasmic peak and proceed no further. Well, he knew he would proceed if pushed, but he wouldn't cum.

He whined in need.

"Not until you tell me why adding these," Dark Ace yanked on the clamps and Finn gasped, "turned you on so badly when I have to work so much at pleasing you."

"I had an idea. You, candles, bondage, and me. I was tied up, and you were heating objects and trailing them down me until you sucked me off."

Dark Ace arched an eyebrow. "Well, Finn, if you wanted to play with fire, why didn't you just ask?"

"Can we, please?"

"I don't know, can we?"

"Dark Ace, for the love of Atmos, torture me in a different way that doesn't involve having to think about the difference between 'can', 'may', and 'o dear Dark Ace dominate me into next week'."

Dark Ace laughed. Finn scowled.

"I'm serious here! I think I like this." Dark Ace dragged his nails down Finn's side, where he knew the boy was ticklish.

"This? Or that fact that I am the one doing it to you?"

"Shit, Dark Ace, it doesn't occur to me to do this with anyone else. You're the only one I think about! Both!"

Dark Ace nodded in satisfaction. He lit the candle and waited for it to burn down. Finn wriggled impatiently. Dark Ace tweaked a chain, and then lit a match. He dropped the burning match onto Finn's stomach.

Finn's stomach convulsed at the heat, and then Dark Ace quickly snatched up the match and blew it out.

"Sorry, I was out of furnace crystals."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Not quite the same, but thanks."

Dark Ace lifted the candle and swirled the molten wax around. Then he began to drop the hot wax onto Finn's nipples.

Finn let out yelps of surprise and pain. Dark Ace began to set a trail down Finn's defined abs from years of fighting Cyclonians.

"You know, Finn, I don't think this will end with my mouth on your cock this time."

"Fine by me." Finn's breathless voice stirred something in Dark Ace's loins. He felt powerful. Finn was prone, and letting him take control.

The trail of wax skipped over his pubic hair as a small mercy, and continued up his erection. Dark Ace marveled that the erection had actually received the pain as a stimulus, rather than a deterrent. So, Finn had a streak of masochism after all, but only on his terms.

The hot wax dripped about the head of the organ. Dark Ace didn't trust the tender flesh to handle the hot wax in the actual slit, and blew the candle out. Then he set the candle aside and picked up a wet cloth and gently removed the hardened wax. The wet cloth was from when he had finished the sixty-nine with Finn, and Finn hadn't been able to swallow all of the cum.

He tossed the rag back onto the basin on the floor.

"Satisfied?"

Finn rolled his body in a sensuous stretch. "For now."

Dark Ace smiled. Definitely a masochist.

Good thing he could be a bit sadistic.

* * *

Cyclonis surmised the anti-dote. They had just enough for Dark Ace and Finn. She was exhausted, and none of the others were looking so hot either.

"Can someone explain to me why the drug is so dangerous, aside from the whole libido drive thing." Aerrow stumbled over the last few words.

Harrier sighed. "You Storm Hawks need a lesson in health education. A libido is a sexual drive, or wanting to copulate. Your reasoning brings it to heel so that you behave in a civilized manner."

Starling punched him in the shoulder. "That's not what he asked about."

Cyclonis raised her hand. Not in the air like she had a question, but up before her, a silent signal for the others to listen to her.

"The drug is dangerous because the body can reproduce the chemical on its own. It doesn't run out. There is no time limit, and the body replicates the drug and delivers it across the body. The body continues on this dangerous path until the victim has literally passed out and dies from exhaustion and malnutrition. We need to get them to take the anti-dote before serious injury occurs. Anything else, Sky Knight?"

Aerrow shook his head no.

Stork finished building the syringe to administer the drug. "Okay, they've done a sweep of the buildings, and have found a room with a chest in front of it, blocking the door from opening more than a little, and locked. Chances are they're in there."

He handed the instrument to Cyclonis, who gauged the work and nodded. She slipped the first vial into place.

"Now we need a plan of attack."

* * *

Finn arched again. Dark Ace had removed the nipple clamps and had left the room. Finn had counted the ceiling tiles until Dark Ace finally returned, this time with a bowl.

"I remembered something that is really fun to do. Hold still."

Finn gave a slight tug on the restraints to show that he wasn't going anywhere. Dark Ace set the bowl on the bed that didn't have the toys and proceeded to set out a variety of foods.

Finn gave him a confused look. There were radishes, cherries, sauce, and a few other items that Finn didn't recognize.

"This is where knowing that your safe word is 'swarm crystal' comes in handy. You will probably not like this, but I want you to try it."

Finn shrugged. "Sure. What is it?"

Dark Ace kept his back to Finn. Finn started to feel uneasy. "I'll need you to clean yourself up first. Then come back and lay down with your ass in the air. Can you do that?"

Finn gave him a confused look, but said, "Okay." Dark Ace reached down and undid something on the floor that caused slack to run through the restraints. Finn undid them, and followed Dark Ace's instructions to a panel in the wall. There was a small bathroom in there.

Finn took care of business, glad for the silent fan and the running water and soap that he scrubbed himself with. Then he noticed a vial. He picked up the vial and read the instructions.

Oh. It was to clean out his passage. Blushing slightly, Finn contorted until the vial's head was snug in his rectum. The he pulled the tab, and the vial gushed upward, deep into him. He then slid the locking mechanism shut, and waited.

Soon, he needed to empty himself again. After scrubbing himself down, Finn made sure that he smelled clean and headed back out.

"What was that stuff?"

"Something to make this even better. Lay down."

Finn climbed back onto the bed, planting his knees apart, he put his face into the pillow and leaned down, so that his arms whereat his side and going up to his head for support. He wasn't lying flat, but rather like a triangle.

Dark Ace bound his arms to the head board with the handcuffs, and picked something up from under the bed. Then he slid whatever it was between Finn's legs. "This is called a spreader. It's to keep you from hurting yourself this time, but it has far more devious connotations that go with it. Try closing your legs."

"Okay, this is starting to worry me a little. I'm okay, but what is going on?"

"Suspense to add to the experience." Dark Ace cryptically replied.

Then he trailed the whip cream over Finn's back. Just as with the lube, Finn bucked and jerked. With only his hands tied, Finn nearly left the bed in surprise. Dark Ace apologized by running his tongue after the salty treat that was Finn's skin, licking away the cold condiment.

"Getting the idea?"

Finn bobbed his head up and down. Dark Ace then proceeded to treat Finn to what different vegetables could stimulate him. Some of them did slide up into his passage, and for fun, Dark Ace told him that some people were experienced enough to force the foreign object back out with their muscles.

Finn tried, but didn't succeed. Dark Ace reassured him that there were exercises to help learn.

"After all, sometimes the submissive act is the one in control. They whine and bitch about what they want and undermine the dominant one."

Finn lifted his head up. "Isn't that stupid? I mean, if I told you what I wanted every time you moved in a commanding way that just detracts from the sex. Unless we agreed that we wanted to try it."

"Exactly. What I was trying to say is that there are hidden currents underneath the copulation. You could learn what drives me wild and perform as such, knowing that you are the one to key me up like this. Also, control in your anal muscles means that you can clamp down on me when I'm inside of you."

"But that hurts. You spent the first five minutes telling me to relax on our first time, and it still hurt- not a lot, but it did."

Dark Ace stroked Finn's back; rubbing circles in the lower he went. So Finn had been in pain. He knew the first time hurt, and had held back, and his restraint had still hurt Finn. Of course, Finn fought in a war, so of course the pain would feel less compared to other injuries, but it would still hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I liked what came after." Finn arched up into the touch, managing to balance himself up until he rested back to chest with Dark Ace. The hand cuffs were at the end of their rope, allowing him to lean back no further. "I really liked it. Don't feel bad."

"Well, I meant that later on, there's a pattern for squeezing and relaxing that can drive the dominant crazy. It's dangerous, but once a rhythm sets in, there is opportunity."

"Okay."

"Wait, don't lie back down." Finn felt Dark Ace move, and then another spreader was placed between the head board and his wrists. Now he was forced into a sitting position, with his legs spread and his back and chest to Dark Ace.

Dark Ace fingered something out of his line of sight, before setting it aside.

"What was that?"

"A collar. It would tie your neck and the rest of you into the spot so that you couldn't move with a three point restraint, but that that's not necessary. I'm also passing up on the blindfold. You are a marksman, and I want you to see everything that I do to you."

Dark Ace surmised the position, and then slid back behind Finn. His right hand found Finn's penis. He had caused the boy to orgasm four, then three times without ejaculation with the cock ring, and then after releasing him, two more times. So the boy had cum nine times from four in the morning to ….well, it felt like it was sunrise, according to his internal clock. Maybe a little after.

Most males were exhausted after one orgasm and slumped back into sleep. Finn, he kept on going. The thought that something was wrong niggled at the back of his mind. Dark Ace shut it down. What was wrong was that Finn was half hard, and he hadn't even started.

Dark Ace proceeded to move his hand up and down the organ, running his thumb over the slit before heading back down to the base of blond curls. He used his left hand to fondle Finn's sack.

Finn jerked in surprise. All those time he fell onto Skimmers, he thought only pain came from contact there. Now there was a hand, telling him just how soft and tender and sensitive his testicles really were.

It was starting to coil a familiar heat in his stomach. His thoughts flitted about, before he remembered Dark Ace's attempt to explain that sex is a two way street. As the strokes increased in pressure and briskness, Finn wished that his hands were tied behind his back, so that he could feel Dark Ace and return the favor slightly. Instead, all he could do was-

Dark Ace felt his hardness press into the back of Finn's lower back, before Finn started to grind against him. Well, well, the boy had brains after all.

Finn made a surprised noise when Dark Ace pressed back against him, but didn't halt his grinding movement. Once Finn was at his peak, Dark Ace gripped the base and prevented his ejaculation. Then he swung around Finn and ground their cocks together. It took a little maneuvering, with throwing his leg over Finn's hip as Finn was tied down and spread apart, but Dark Ace got it to work.

The sensitive flesh informed them both that this was nice, keep doing this. Soon, Finn was throwing his head back and keening as white spurts erupted from him. Dark Ace continued, before a thick jet came out of him and doused Finn's stomach as well.

They were panting, and Dark Ace leaned back, taking Finn with him towards the head of the bed, removing the spacer and tossing it aside. His hand crept around to Finn's thighs and removed the spacer down there.

He felt exhausted.

He also felt like he should keep going.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, just some mixed signals on whether or not to keep going."

"Why don't I top? I mean, why don't I do the work?"

"Finn, you don't have to-"

"I want to."

Finn slid down until his rectum was above still weeping and erect cock, which was starting to soften. He pressed down. As the head made its way past his first ring of muscles, the organ began to harden again.

Finn moaned out Dark Ace's name as the feeling of being filled raced up and down his spine. Dark Ace groaned in pain, and nodded at Finn to continue when Finn gave him a concerned look.

Why was he in pain? He wanted Finn, he wanted to keep going. He was a hard working commanding officer, why wasn't he able to keep up with the Storm Hawk?

Finn started to use his legs to take him up and down Dark Ace's length. He was slow, but the pace didn't need to be fast. A nice, long fuck could be just what he needed. Dark Ace fists clenched the sheets.

He wanted to throw Finn off, bend him so that his face was over the side of the bed, his arms supporting him on the carpet, and repeatedly slam into him until Finn was screaming for him to stop. Dark Ace bit his lip. Where had that image come from? He loved Finn! He wouldn't hurt him!

Finn's imagined cries blended in with the moans as Finn finally found where his own prostate was and started to set a regular rhythm of hit, miss, miss, hit, miss, miss.

Dark Ace felt himself straining to break free and show Finn how to really have a good time. He battled the urge. He refused to hurt Finn. This was Finn's first time having sex, his first time having copious amounts of sex, and with his one and only partner!

If Finn wanted to shag a girl, he was out of luck. Dark Ace would never allow Finn to want anyone but him.

"Finn, do you love me?"

"We haven't even been on a date! Yes, I love you, but I scarcely know what love is! I've heard that love believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things, but I've never been in love before! I've heard that it is when all the people who look at you and your partner can just tell in that look that you are in love, but the people in love can't tell themselves! I've heard that love is patient, love is kind, and that love is everlasting. You tell me, Dark Ace, do I love you?"

Finn had stopped moving, and tears were spilling down his face. Dark Ace stared at him, stunned.

Finn really didn't associate fucking and sex with making love.

"When we leave here, sure it's a ceasefire now, but that war can erupt again at any time. You would follow Master Cyclonis, and I would follow Aerrow. Could we even have the attitude to say 'heck with it, let's watch the world burn'? I don't think so. Part of why I feel so attracted to you is that you are loyal. You are brave, and you march into danger. You are a fine person, once I get pass the whole 'he has tried to kill me' part."

"So, we could fall in love."

Finn smiled. "Yeah."

The aching hardness they had moments ago had softened. Finn pulled himself carefully off of the cock with a small –pop- as Dark Ace left his opening. He lay down next to Dark Ace, who undid his bindings. They snuggled together.

Dark Ace buried his face into Finn's neck. "Do you know that some relationships are not determined by who dominates and who submits, but by actually sharing the power? If you want to top…."

Finn stroked a hand leisurely across Dark Ace's back. "Nah, I would probably botch the job and hurt you. I don't want that."

Dark Ace grinned into the abused neck.

"Wise decision."

They drifted off into a light doze. Twenty minutes later, Finn was struggling to stay still. He wanted to have Dark Ace pounding into him again. He wanted to feel the icky feeling of the semen seeping out of his ass and Dark Ace just pulling out after one orgasm to throw him into another one.

Dark Ace felt Finn shift uncomfortably.

"Doesn't make sense, does it? We should be exhausted, but we just want to keep fucking. It also feels like…."

"There's something there, but we can't quite think about it? Like everything but this makes sense, and when we will remember it, we'll know why a Cyclonian Commander and a Storm Hawks Wingman were in bed together."

"Actually, we can answer that if you hold still for just another moment." Aerrow chimed in. Cyclonis nailed them with a purple freeze and held them down. Stork and Piper came over, and Piper injected Finn while Stork injected Dark Ace.

There were bleary glares from the two in the bed, but then it was as if a switch was thrown, and both of them passed out.

Piper looked around the beds. "Okay, I don't want to be in charge of cleaning this up."

Aerrow sidled back to the door. "Do we need stretchers, or…?" He eyed the purple glow around the two ill-fated love birds.

Cyclonis lifted them up and floated them to the door. Stork started piling the toys and fruit onto the bed. He found a length of curtain, and wrapped it all up. Then he lifted it over his shoulder.

"Junko has a fire going outside. The less evidence there is the better. Starling and Harrier are doing their best to stall the reporter, but after he asked if they were dating, I think Starling was ready to punch him." Stork reminded them.

Cyclonis dropped Finn into Junko's arms once they were outside. She surmised the softened genitals of her Commander.

"Right here, Piper. That is where the blood engorged the vessels to the point of danger. If it had persisted continuously for hours, it could have fallen off."

Piper had her hands over her eyes. "I think I'll stick to a textbook, thanks."

"Oh, come on. You need to lose your mental virginity."

Aerrow cut in. "Unless there are further drugs that need to be administered, thank you for your help Cyclonis."

Cyclonis shrugged. "It was you Sky Knights that told me he needed help. Thank you for alerting me. See you on the battlefield."

Cyclonis left.

The reporter was told that Dark Ace had cornered a dangerous criminal, Finn walked in on the battle, and then a search and rescue had been staged. Not quite the truth, but better than saying that the Dark Ace and Finn had shacked up under the influence.

The problem was, not only were they aware it wasn't the truth, but Ravess guessed at what happened, and both Dark Ace and Finn remembered.

Finn blushed scarlet whenever Junko served certain foods, and some he couldn't eat. His weight dropped by thirty pounds, and after a frantic call to Cyclonis, Piper found a diet that would work for Finn.

Soon, Piper and Cyclonis were calling each other up and chatting on the progress that the victims were making. Finn still sulked in his room, but he came out for missions and lingered in the Bridge. Nothing seemed able to hold his attention.

Master Cyclonis reported that Dark Ace threw himself into his work, and had even cleaned out, reorganized, stocked, and inspected the store rooms that no one really paid attention to. He was desperate to keep busy, and balked at all of her suggestions to lie down and rest. Cyclonis had resorted to drugging his food to get him to sleep.

Dark Ace looked at her, and then ate his food and went to bed. He looked so helpless and resigned.

But what was she to do? Cease warring on Atmosia because her right hand was pining for affection from the Storm Hawk Sharp Shooter?

Okay, there was something wrong in phrasing it like that. Cyclonis shook her head. She refused to give up her plans of domination just so Dark Ace could tap Finn. Perhaps she could allow Dark Ace to keep him as some sort of pet after the war. A pet in name, a lover and equal as the history books would show.

She was storming through her inner chambers, ranting in her head when she yanked open her wardrobe to change for bed. An idea slipped into her mind.

What if Dark Ace and Finn kept their relationship quiet? She wasn't forbidding it, and Aerrow could be convinced that for so long as they didn't let it affect their lives- she shook her head harder, and had to sit down as the room spun.

There was no way that Dark Ace and Finn could keep an affair that important out of the rest of their lives. The risks were too great. Sure, she and Aerrow might tell them to go for it, but society would damn them for fraternizing with the enemy. Dark Ace wouldn't leave her, and Finn wouldn't leave Aerrow and the Storm Hawks. They could die in battle and never see their love bloom.  
Cyclonis slumped on the floor. She wasn't the one in love, and she felt like a wreck. What could she do to resolve this? If she declared all of Atmos under her rule, she would need taxes to keep the safety and to pay for keeping the safety.

Cyclonis wished for the simple days, back when Cyclonia ruled. Back when Sky Knights were the Noble Houses that served Cyclonia and protected their Terra and the overall good of the Kingdom Cyclonia. Back before one of the Noble Houses decided not to serve Cyclonia and defected, claiming the powerful Atmos Crystal for themselves and leading the other Terras astray. She wished for the days when one person ruled with the counsel of wise men and women, fair to all of Atmos, not allowing the Terras to hate each other.

That ideal world was hundreds of years in the past, and she was trying to recreate it.

The irony of the situation was the Storm Hawks were good friends, and even had a Merb and a Wallop on their team, proving that co-existence was possible. They only lacked a Blizzarian native, and a Raptor, but they were such a climate-centered species that it wasn't possible.

Cyclonis thunked her head against the wood. What could she do to help him? Should she do anything?

With an aggravated sound, Cyclonis threw herself on her bed and pounded on it. She needed an answer, and she needed it before Creeper ever came to Cyclonia.

* * *

Dark Ace fiddled with the camera. He didn't know if this was a good idea, but he had to know. Taking a breath, he set the timer, and walked back to the bed, where he sat.

The camera went off.

* * *

Finn was mopping in the hangar. He knew it was wrong, but he kept pining for Dark Ace. He needed the other man, and there was a physical illness that consumed him when Dark Ace wasn't around. He fought it off, reassuring himself that he would see Dark Ace again.

But would he see the Dark Ace who made delicious love to him and devoured him, or would he see a man who wanted to send him and his Skimmer to the Wasteland? A bird landed in the hangar, taking him from his thoughts. The bird had a letter and a thin package. It was addressed to Finn, no return address.

The bird left as soon as Finn had removed the articles, not bothering to rest. Finn shrugged, and opened the package.

He bolted upright and ignored the cracks that his back made from the sudden movement. He ran to his room and shut the door behind him.

Then he looked at the picture again.

There was Dark Ace, wearing puff sleeves, no shirt, a short black skirt that barely covered his length, and silk stockings. His feet even had black slippers, and there was a black choke collar around his throat.  
His expression was open and inviting, and hesitant. Finn ripped the letter open.

_Finn-_

_I don't know how you will receive me, or if you even want to. I want you to know that I'm thinking of you always._

_Dark Ace_

The message was simple, and just that. Finn returned to the picture. Now that he could see the picture under the harsh light, Dark Ace did look uncertain, but resolved. Finn watched the expression on his face for a moment more, and then ran to borrow Stork's camera.

Stork looked at him in bewilderment, but thinking that the camera wasn't dangerous unless Finn wanted to electrocute himself in the bath, handed it over.

Finn went back to his room He kicked off his shoes, shoved his stuff around to make room, and then set the guitar where the camera would get a full shot of him. Then he stripped off his shirt, stripped off his pants and underwear, and pulled the pants back on so that they rode low on his hips. Then he set the timer, strolled over to the spot, and thought about Dark Ace.

* * *

Dark Ace received a package from customs that said it was poorly addressed to him, but it cleared the danger tests without breaking privacy.

Dark Ace thanked them with a curt nod, and without drawing attention to himself, made his way back to his room.

In there, he found Finn's answer. Finn was naked, except for a pair of pants that showed off his figure. He was beaming at the camera. On the bottom of the picture were the words,

_Yes, I miss you!_

Dark Ace smiled.

* * *

The war ended years later. Dark Ace and Finn waited for the treaty to take hold, and then eloped and got married. Aerrow and Piper scratched their heads as to how Dark Ace and Finn of all people had managed to keep their relationship alive over the past seven years. After they were married, Dark Ace and Finn honey mooned on a Terra near Tropica. Cyclonis pretended that it was the wind howling and screaming during the storm and relished the new Council that she was head of. Ravess had recovered and was in physical therapy for walking again, and Snipe could be heard twanging a ukulele to amuse her.

Aerrow and Piper got married. Cyclonis scowled. That just rubbed her the wrong way. She was best friends with both of them, but she couldn't stand seeing them together. She shook another pill out of the bottle, before calculating in her head that she had to wait another three hours before it was safe to take another pill.

She slammed the pill back into the bottle, and locked the bottle into the cabinet. She had a Terra to rule and a Council to lead. She had treaties to go over and solutions, both temporary and permanent to figure out how to put into effect.

She needed to live for just a little bit longer. Cyclonis locked up the liquor cabinet and went to bed. As she walked into her room, a hand went over her mouth.

"I have a proposition for you. If you don't like it, we just walk away."

Why was Piper talking to her? And more importantly, what was she talking about. "Aerrow and I have talked this over, and we're curious. Do you want to have sex with us?"

Cyclonis went still. Then she pinched herself.

"I'll take that as a no. Just forget that I- Ow!"

Cyclonis bit her hand. Then she spun around and pinned Piper's hand to her mouth and proceeded to lave the wound. She looked directly into Piper's eyes, using her lean body to press Piper into the wall. She suckled the hand a bit. "If you hypnotize me to forget about that suggestion, I'll beat you. My terms are that this isn't a onetime thing. I want everything. You know I'm a greedy little bitch, and I'll take all that you can give me." She purred sensuously and ran her finger ever so lightly along the bare skin on Piper's arm, knowing that that would cause tingles to run through Piper and into her core. "Well?"

"I would say that those terms are agreeable." Aerrow was behind her, and Cyclonis found herself trapped between the two lithe bodies. Aerrow's hands drifted across waist, and up to her chest. "You like talking dirty? Funny, so does Piper." He bit the outside shell of her ear, and proceeded to grope her through her clothes.

"But I will warn you, Piper's the dominant one."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Years later, Cyclonis looked back on her life as her children played in the Cyclonian courtyard. It had been seventeen years since the end of the war, and Atmosia was the better for it. They were beginning to delve into the Far Side, and reports were coming back of the slow and steady success. Dark Ace and Finn were thinking about heading over there to see what happened, and their adopted son was scowling over being left behind.

Finn was waiting to surprise the teenager with his own Skimmer to maintain. If he could fly it out to the Far Side, he could come with them. Dark Ace thought some of his sadistic streak was rubbing off on his husband. Junko had to remind him that Finn always had a spine; he just didn't use it very often.

Cyclonis looked at her two children and Piper's three children, playing Sky Knight. They were very good, for being four to eight years old. Aerrow and Piper would be arriving for their vacation and to be with family. The world didn't run itself, after all.

Finn snuggled with his husband under the tree. Deciding that he couldn't take another sullen meal with their only son, he nudged Dark Ace and nodded to the hangar. Dark Ace marked his place in the book and called their son over. He came with an attitude, as he had been given up by his struggling family and had been left to linger for three years at the adoption agency.

Dark Ace and Finn had walked right in, saw him, and knew that he was the one. Dark Ace still teased Finn about how they could have gotten a puppy with the way Finn gushed about him, and for their next wedding anniversary, Finn had given him a puppy.

The grey wolf hound was playing look out with Cyclonis, intently watching the kids.

Dark Ace strolled over to the hangar, while Finn asked Crow what he wanted for dinner. Crow's eyes lit up when he saw the Skimmer.

"Son, of you take care of the Skimmer, you can come with us to the Far Side- oof." His teenage son actually jumped into his arms. Dark Ace smiled and hugged him back.

"We won't ever leave you. You know that."

"I know."

Finn wrapped his arms around them and they held each other.

After all they had been through, they knew.

Love is patient, love it kind. Love believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. True love is forever.

~fin

Authors Note: I am dead, mortified, humiliated, and embarrassed that I wrote this. I meant for Dark Ace to save Finn and for the fic to end there. Now it is 31 pages and over twelve hundred words! Gah! Where did my study time go for class?

If you like this, hated it, or want to kill me, please review.


End file.
